The Flower of Egypt II
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Isis invites Yugi and them to a celebration there they meet someone they never expected to see again. Mandoriki had a companion who will do whatever it takes to avenge him even bring him back to life. COMPLETE
1. The Flower Sprouts

The Flower of Egypt II 1:  
The Flower Sprouts  
Author's Notes: My second YuGiOh fic actually my thrid if you count the song one I wrote. Anywho this is the squel to The Flower of Egypt. I hope everyone likes this one has much has they did the first one. I know I will! Anywho don't worry I plan on making this one somewhat longer then the first by at least one chapter. Well on with the story and enjoy!  
_________________________________________________________  
Isis Ishitar walked through the halls toward a room at the end she wore her normal clothing except it was more formal and form fitting. When she reached the door she knocked once and entered the room slowly she smiled at the girl that stood before a full length mirror exaiming herself in it. She was wearing a dark blue shift much like what would have been worn in Egypt five thousand years ago except it wasn't has sheer. The girls hair had grown somewhat longer and she had lost a couple of pounds over the last few months.   
Overall the young woman had grown even more beautiful then before and had recovered well no one ever would have suspected that she had been close to dieing around nine months ago. The way the woman stood showed how nervous she was.   
"Don't worry," said the older woman coming up to lay a reassuring hand on the other girl's shoulder. "Everything will be fine and go according to plan."  
"I hope you're right Isis," said the younger woman. "What if he fell in love with someone else though?!"  
"He hasn't fallen in love with anyone else believe me I have kept close tabs on him."  
"Has have I," said Malik coming out of the shadows dressed in a tux his sister had managed to talk him into.   
For some reason the three of them had become good friends and Malik found himself being very protective over her (A/N: I'll be writting another fic later on that takes place 5,000 ago in Egypt that will explain another reason for this). He studied both of the women and smiled inwardly he cared about the both of them even though he wouldn't admit it to people's faces. He sighed and leaned against the wall boy had he changed alot since Battle City and he couldn't have but be thankful that it had happened.   
He sighed and chuckled remebering the look on Little Yugi's face upon recieiving the invitation to the grand opening of the Egyptian Musuem. He had been invited has the pharoh and had been surprised before turning worried upon wonderng who had sent it. The others had been has well he couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when they saw her again the speechless look on the pharoh's face should be very amusing. That thought in mind Malik waited a few more minutes before escorting the two women to the main room where the party would be held.  
_________________________________________________________  
Yami and the others were in a small group Joey and Tristian kept pulling at the collar of their tuxedos with Mai and Tea telling them to stop with threats of bodily harm. Seto just called them morons and tried to pretend that he wasn't with them then he saw Isis coming toward them. He cleared his thoart to get the attention of the others; together has one the others turned to see her and watched her approach them.   
"I am glad you all could make it," she said smiling.   
"Why did you invite us Isis?" asked Seto.  
"You shall see shortly my reason for inviting you and I am sure you will enjoy it."  
That said Isis left them standing around even more confused then ever. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself this was indeed going to be a surprise and she couldn't wait to see thier faces. She looked around in the direction of the stage and saw her brother in the shadows he nodded once and moved forward to stand before the curtain.  
"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for coming," said Isis. "Has a part of my entertainment I have managed to find some writtings of Ancient Egyptain music. After months of studying it me and my assistant have finally come up with what music could have sounded like five thousand years ago."  
Isis bowed and stepped aside has the curtains pulled back a giant harp stood in the middle of the stage and a woman sat on a small stool. The audience couldn't see anything above her knees. Yami watched the woman wondering something there was seemed to be something famillar about her even though he couldn't place it. It was then that he noticed something on her ankle.  
"That anklet!" said Yami.  
"Yeah what about it?" asked Joey.   
"I remeber that anklet!" said Yami while the famillar music took him back to a time five thousand years before.  
Flashback*******************************************************  
Yami walked into his chambers and saw Arora relaxing on a coach, he smirked and moved forward to seat next to her on the couch. He leaned over her and kissed her briefly before pulling back.   
"What is it Yami?" asked Arora touching his cheek with the back of her hand.   
"Nothing," said Yami his smirk growing before moving down to kiss her again.   
Yami ran his hands up her side and pulled her into a sitting postion. He pulled her legs closer to her body and slipped a golden snake anklet over her right foot before trailing his hand up her leg to rap around her waist and pull her against him more solidly so she could straddle him and her legs dangled off the couch. When they drew back he rested his forehead against hers allowing himself to catch his breathe.   
"Gods you are beautiful," he whispered kissing her eyes before moving to her neck.   
Yami trailed his hand down her right leg and pulled at it up to rest on the couch. He then grabbed her hand and trailed it down her leg until it touched the anklet.   
"Yami?!" gasped Arora.  
"What?" Yami asked smirking gently nuzzling her neck.   
"The anklet!"  
"What's wrong don't you like it?"  
"No it not just that I just want to know why!"  
"Because I love you and you are my beloved and you should be shown that more often."  
"You tell it to me often enough," said Arora softly trying to reassure him while running her hand through his hair.  
"Tell it to you yes but show now that is an entirely different story," said Yami. "The anklet is yours to keep my gift to you my beautiful flower."  
"I love you Yami."  
"And I you my flower of Egypt."  
End of Flashback*************************************************  
"That woman is Arora!" gasped Yami.  
"What?!" shouted everyone around him.   
_________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Well there we go have fun reviewin and all.  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
NegaCat - Don't worry let the real fun begin again!  
Cheena Son - Lol hai you and everyone else anywho enjoy have fun and chicken.  
  
Mediaminer.org:  
DareDevil - Glad you like it mine hope you love the squel  
Marielle - Thanks for reviewin see ya soon 


	2. The Flower Blooms

The Flower of Egypt II 2:  
The Flower Blooms  
Author's Notes: My second YuGiOh fic actually my thrid if you count the song one I wrote. Anywho this is the squel to The Flower of Egypt. I hope everyone likes this one has much has they did the first one. I know I will! Anywho don't worry I plan on making this one somewhat longer then the first by at least one chapter. Well on with the story and enjoy!  
______________________________________________________  
It was late and everyone had gathered in one of the many room's that Isis used for an office. Malik was there on the far side of the room, glaring in the pharoh's direction. Isis walked into the room and was shortly followed by Arora who was still in her clothing from the performance. Arora moved and sat next to Yami; which seemed to anger Malik even more. Yami returned the flare that Malik was sending his direction and wrapped a protective arm around Arora's shoulders.   
Isis looked between the two males and rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
"I assume you want an explaination then?" asked Isis.  
"That would be nice," said Seto flatly.  
"Very well then," said Isis. "When Arora fell from the roof she by some miracle managed to surivive. I had her brought to my place and personally saw to her recovery."  
"Why didn't she get into contact with us?" demanded Yami.  
"Because most of the time for the first few months she was barely there the pain was so great. Then when she was able to move more freely I had her brought on Egyptian exhibitions with me. I also brought her along with me on the digs."  
"So she was too busy to call!" demanded Seto.  
"Well that and I wanted to make sure whatever dark force was on the rooftop that night was gone."  
"So she couldn't call us because she was basically out of it, she wasn't neat a phone, or she was bust, but the main reason was for her protection?" asked Mai.  
Isis nodded her head, "Those are the reasons, besides this was so much fun. The looks on all your faces when you realized it was her was priceless."  
Malik couldn't help but snicker at the looks on everyone's face. His sister had been right thier experssion had been priceless that was sure.   
"Do you think that whatever killed Mandoriki was after Arora has well?" asked Tea.  
Isis looked at the group that had gathered and realized that the question had been on everyone's mind including her brother's.   
"To be perfectly honest," began Isis. "I don't really know. However I don't think the dark force is done with you guys yet."  
Elsewhere________________________________________________  
A robed figure stood in the center of a circle. Around the outside of the circle were Egyptian Hieroglyhpics. The only thing visible under the hood was locks of silver hair. The silber moonlight shone down on the figure.   
The figure was obviously female the smallness of her hands laid testamony to that. The woman rose her arms in the air and began to chant.  
"Dark god of all unmade,  
Dark god of the flame.  
Bring back my love anew,  
And return him to his form true.  
By the dark ones godly might,  
Undo the wrong and make it right.  
Eternal flames of heaven born,  
Allow me not to be forlorn.  
By your power and your might,  
Return him now from death's fair sight."  
The circle and hieroglyphics began to glow. The glowing images rose from the ground and began to spin rapidly. Finally after awhilethe spinning began to slow down and the glowing images returned to the floor.  
The woman was no longer alone in the middle of the circle. With her stoof a man. The man looked around the room confused, before his eyes looked at the woman.  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
"Far from eyes that would pry," answered the woman.  
"That does not answer my question," he snapped.  
"Very well you are in an abadoned ware house," said the woman.  
"How did I get here?"   
"The dark god agreed to another chance."  
"You serve him has well?"  
"I do."  
"Then tell me who you are?"  
"You should know me."  
"I do not believe so woman."  
"We were lovers once."  
"Lover?"  
"Yes five thousand years ago in Ancient Egypt."  
The man continued to stare at her confused. Finally the woman gave a small laugh and removed her hood. She had long silver hair and black eyes that held no emotion. The man stared at her before gasping in shock.  
"It's you," he said slowly.  
"It's good to see you again Mandoriki."  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes:  
Fanfiction.net:  
SilverDragon - lol you bet  
Cheena Son - Yeap she is and things are only going to get better.  
Daredevil - trust me it will be fun  
NegaCat - Hey I will thanks for reviewin.  
  
Mediaminer.org:  
Daredevil - Thanks trust me I will  
Millenia - Thanks  
Sailor - k peace 


	3. Memories and Plots

The Flower of Egypt II 3:  
Memories and Plots  
Author's Notes: My second YuGiOh fic actually my thrid if you count the song one I wrote. Anywho this is the squel to The Flower of Egypt. I hope everyone likes this one has much has they did the first one. I know I will! Anywho don't worry I plan on making this one somewhat longer then the first by at least one chapter. Well on with the story and enjoy!  
_______________________________________________________  
Yami watched Arora brush out her hair from the doorway; he walked into the room when she looked at him from her seat. He shut the door and walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her her shoulders hugging her tightly; his mouth descended onto her neck kissing her gently. It had been nearly a year since he last held her in his arms and he never wanted to let her go again.   
"Gods you look more beautiful then the last time I saw you," he whispered in her ear. "If that's even possible."  
"Yami," whispered Arora tilting her head back to rest on his shoulder. "I have missed you so much."  
"I know," smirked Yami trailing kisses down her neck to her shoulder; where he moved the strap of her white nightgown.   
Arora gasped at the feelings she had not felt for almost five thousand years rose up within her. She rose her right arm and dug it into his hair gripping it firmly. His own right arm went around her to grab her shoulder and whirl her around and on her feet. His eyes were dark with desire and love. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to the ground kissing her frevently.   
He wanted desperately to take her and make her his once more. However they were no longer in Egypt, he was no longer pharoh, and she was no longer a gift to be used and taken out of love or not. He would not bring disgrace upon her if she were to carry his child outside of marriage. He knew what society thought of a child born out of wedlock and he did not want them to think ill of her. She deserved to be seen with honor and reverence and nothing else. There for he turned away before his passions ran away with him.   
"I love you to much to bring disgrace upon you," said Yami kissing her forehead. "There for I will wait till we are married to take you."  
"Married?" whispered Arora breathing heavily her eyes closed.  
"Yes married I want to do things right this time."  
"You always did things right," whispered Arora staring into his eyes.  
"I did not do things right when I lost you in Egypt," he whispered kissing her eyelids. "Nor did I do things right when I nearly lost you all those months ago."  
"But you didn't had you let go has well as Bakura I would not be here," she whispered in his ear. "I will always love you and nothing can ever change that."  
"What about the dark force?"  
"What about it?"  
"It could return you know."  
"I know and we will face whatever it is together like we were meant to and this time we will succeed. Nothing shall ever come between us again."  
"I will make a blood oath to that," siad Yami.  
"Has will I my love, my pharoh."  
Yami and Arora kissed eachother once more allowing themselves to be passionate and remain untouched to keep her pure.   
______________________________________________________  
Mandoriki stared down at the woman before him and felt a twisted smirk form on his lips.   
"It has been awhile Haria," said Mandoriki.  
"It's been five thousand years," said Haria. "What happened that night you went before the pharoh to discuss the traitor beloved?"  
"He had me killed," said Mandoriki.  
"Oh and why is that?"   
"I killed his flower."  
"You killed his precious little whore what a pity," said Haria.  
"Yes indeed," mummurred Mandoriki looking away.   
"Tell me beloved," said Haria.   
"Tell you what?"  
"What took you so long to find me after you were reawoken to the past?"  
"I had something to attend to."  
"The pharoh's whore? I know you wanted her, ever since she was brought before him on his sixteenth birthday. You gazed at her with lust and want you always wanted her! However what i always wanted to know was why you bothered taking me when you really wanted her."  
"I took you to pass the time after all you really wanted the pharoh; however he took a slave girl over a noble female such has you. After all you used me has well wanting the pharoh and pretending I was him."  
"Bakayaro!" snapped Haria slapping him across the face hard.  
"Becareful onna," snarled Mandoriki. "I can still kill you."  
Haria smirked and stepped away.   
"Do you still want the flower?" she asked.  
Mandoriki looked at her for several minutes, "And if I do?"  
"Then I suggest we work together with the great god on our side of course to get what we both want."  
"I am listening what do you suggest onna?"  
"I suggest we pull them apart and take them for ourselves. They are weak and pathetic it should be easy to seperate them," said Haira kissing his chest. "After all they do not have my power."  
"You forget the pharoh is a descendent of the gods. Besides the flower is or was the daughter of a high priest of Osiris and not just any high priest he was Osiris' favorite high priest!"  
"So what I have the goddess Sekhmet and HIM on my side; or should I say our side."  
"Onna you are devious," said Mandoriki pulling her foreward.  
"I know so what do you say you want the precious flower and I want the pharoh."  
"Fine deal," smirked Mandoriki.  
"Good," said Haria. "Soon we will both have what we want."  
______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Eventually I plan on writting a tale that goes into the past lives of every couple I put together. However I don't think I'll write that till later on like after I finish this one and start on my Pernia and Seto one. Anywho check back soon with the next chapter I hope to have it out by Friday.   
Fanfiction.net:  
Cheena Son - Well here you go glad you like it.  
Daredevil - I will  
NegaCat - you and me both dude but hey lol  
Ash Night - Thanks glad to be on it keep those reviews comeing and I'll be sure to email you with updates!  
  
Mediaminer.org:  
Aerith - cool do you have an email addy cause if you do i can email you with updates! Glad you like it and there will be plenty more Y(Y)/A action! 


	4. Of A Pharoh, A Tombrobber, and A Guard

The Flower of Egypt II 4:  
Of A Pharoh, A Tombrobber, and A Guard  
Author's Notes: My second YuGiOh fic actually my thrid if you count the song one I wrote. Anywho this is the squel to The Flower of Egypt. I hope everyone likes this one has much has they did the first one. I know I will! Anywho don't worry I plan on making this one somewhat longer then the first by at least one chapter. Well on with the story and enjoy!  
______________________________________________________It was one in the morning when Yami left Arora's bedroom. The two of them had talked about the past and about the future. He couldn't help but smile has he headed toward his own room; he noticed two figures leaning up against the wall. He stopped and waited for the figures to identify themselves though he had a feeling he already knew who they were. The two men pushed off against the wall and stood side by side in the hallway blocking his path; Yami was right it was Malik and Bakura.  
"You were in her room for over an hour pharoh," snarled Bakura. "What were you doing with my cousin?"  
"Nothing for you to concern yourself with tombrobber," said Yami.   
"This is not Egypt and you are no longer a pharoh Yami," snapped Bakura. "You can no longer do things and not expect to have to suffer the consquences of your actions!"  
Yami snorted and and brushed past them. Bakura felt his anger rise at being ignored and brushed off like a simpltine. There for he slammed him into a wall growling angerily under his breathe and glaring into the former pharoh's eyes.   
"Your time of ruling is over," snarled Malik from behind the other male.  
Yami frowned darkly before grabbing Bakura's hand and bending it backwards watching the former tombrobber fall down on one knee from the pain.   
"Tell me something Malik," said Yami softly. "If I am no longer a pharoh then why is Bakura bowing to me? Never grab me again Bakura."  
With that Yami released the hand and headed toward his own room pointedly ignoring the other two men.   
"Do not disgrace my cousin pharoh," shouted Bakura still on the ground. "Do not think I will allow you to do what you did five thousand years ago. Because this time if you do then you will not get away with it!"  
"What are you talking about?!" asked Yami who had stopped walking so he could turn his head.  
"The child of yours that she carried under her heart!" snarled Bakura in fury. "Do not even try to get her pregnant again! I will not allow you to touch her and disgrace her; she deserved more then just to be used and cast aside! For if you do mark my words I will kill you!"  
"How did you know she carried my child?" asked Yami turning fully to face them.  
"She told me herself," growled Bakura.  
Yami frowned when he heard that, she had known and not even bothered to tell him. Why hadn't she told him she was pregnant with his child? Why had she allowed herself to be murdered? She should have been more careful then that? He should have been more careful with her now that he thought about it.   
"You are a very good liar tombrobber," snarled Yami. "For a minute there I almost forgot that you always lie about somethings."  
Bakura smirked has he studied the other man, "So she didn't tell you she was pregnant with your child did she? I am impressed you even care that she was pregnant when you found out about it."  
"What are you talking about bakayaro?" growled Yami.   
"What's wrong pharoh?" mocked Malik. "Did Arora not feel safe enough with you to tell you that she carried your child inside her womb?"  
Bakura couldn't help but smirk when he saw the look on Yami's face; although the smirk soon turned into a frown when something accured to him.  
"However," he said softly. "I wonder why my cousin didn't tell you about the child she carried. Was she scared of you?!"  
"Arora had no reason to be afraid of me!" snapped Yami his eyes flashing.  
"Then why didn't she tell you?" challenged Malik his eyes narrowing.  
"I warn you pharoh if you so much has raised a hand to my cousin I will kill you," growled Bakura.  
"Would you really risk that?" asked Yami flatly. "After all murder me and you will lose the love of Arora. I don't know how well she will take to discovering you murdered me because of your wounded pride."  
With that Yami spun aburtly and moved to open the door to the bedroom.   
"What are you talking about?!" growled Bakura.  
"I think you are jealous," smirked Yami his back still to them.  
"Pharoh," growled Bakura in warning.  
"I mean after all now that I am in the picture it is my duty now to protect her."  
"I wasn't the one that let her slip!" snapped Bakura.  
"No," said Yami slowly while he opened the door. "You were the one that let go."  
Bakura blinked at the ritort and the door slammed shut while the blot was thrown to lock the door.   
"Well well," whistled Malik. "I think we hit a sore spot on his highness."  
"Damned pharoh," growled Bakura under his breathe.   
"What are you two doing up?!" snapped Isis from behind them. "Get to bed now."  
The two men muttered several curses under their breathe in Egyptian, but eventually went to their own rooms. Isis sighed and watched them enter their rooms. She couldn't help but think that the next few days would be very chaotic. After making sure all was quite she retired herself feeling extremely exhausted.   
Yami's room______________________________________________  
Yami began to pace back and forth restlessly; he was deep in thought about recent events.   
"Why didn't she tell me about the child if she already knew?" asked Yami.  
'Could she have been scared of telling you about it?' asked Yugi.  
"Course not she knows I would never raise a hand to her," said Yami quickly dismissing the idea.  
'There are other forms of being afraid you know,' said Yugi. 'Perhaps she thought you would stop loving her if you knew.'  
Yami frowned at the thought was she really that unsure about his feelings for her? Had he failed to make them clear enough? The thought of her not believing that he loved her was daunting. Perhaps he should have married her back in Egypt then maybe she would have told him.   
'Why don't you ask her tommorrow morning?' asked Yugi. 'It's the only way you'll find out about it."  
"Good idea Yugi," said Yami thoughtfully. "I guess it is the only way to find out."  
With that thought in mind Yami seattled down in bed and allowed his hikari to take over. Yugi yawned and feel fast asleep before his head even his the pillow.  
Bakura's room____________________________________________  
Bakura plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was indeed surprised that his cousin hadn't told the pharoh she was pregnant. Although he thought he knew the reason she hadn't told him. She hadn't been worried about her own disgrace she had been worried about his. He didn't need to hear it from her; he could tell by the look in her eyes when she told him.  
Flashback*****************************************************  
Bakura leapt about the roof of the palace searching for his cousin. When he caught sight of her he leapt noiselessly down onto the balconly and stepped through the flimpsy curtains into the room. He looked around at the elgancy of it. The room was far to elegant to be a harem; which lead him to believe it was one of the pharoh's chambers. He walked up behind her and sat down on the couch beside her smirking at the startled look on her face.  
"Hello cousin," she said softly.  
Bakura frowned at the note of sadness in her voice.  
"What is wrong cousin?" he asked.  
"I am pregnant with the pharoh's child," said Arora softly.  
"Does he know?"  
"No he doesn't and I don't know if I can tell him."  
"Why not he doesn't abuse you does he?"  
"No it's not that," said Arora looking away.  
"Then what is it why don't you want to tell him I mena when you start to show I think it will be pretty obvious," said Bakura.  
"I'll think of something before then," said Arora.   
Bakura stared at her for severl minutes before faint footsteps caught his attention he quickly slide out of the room at the same moment the pharoh came into the room.  
End of Flashback***********************************************  
Bakura frowned his cousin had always been to attached to the pharoh for her own good. He didn't like it even though he knew that the pharoh loved her he still wasn't so keen on the idea of him being able to have her for himself. The pharoh had been at times a little overprotective of her and he didn't really like it. However now that things were different he would still protect his cousin whether the pharoh liked it or not. He had made a promise to his parents when they died that he would protect her and he planned to keep that promise no matter what.  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: I think this fic will be much longer then I first thought. So it might be more then ten chapters, then again it might not.  
Fanfiction.net:  
SilverDragon - Well friday is here and here is my delivery!  
Daredevil - Thanks!  
NegaCat - That he is my friend that he is  
Cheena Son - Aren't they though. Thanks girl see ya!  
  
Mediaminer.org:  
rohan - cool! 


	5. Between A Pharoh and His Love

The Flower of Egypt II 5:  
Between a Pharoh and His Love  
Author's Notes: My second YuGiOh fic actually my thrid if you count the song one I wrote. Anywho this is the squel to The Flower of Egypt. I hope everyone likes this one has much has they did the first one. I know I will! Anywho don't worry I plan on making this one somewhat longer then the first by at least one chapter. Well on with the story and enjoy!  
______________________________________________________  
It was the morning the sun shone brightly down on Arora's face has she sat up and yawned. She failed to notice the other prescence in the room; a male prescence.   
"Were you ever afraid of me?" asked a voice from the shadows.  
"Yami?" asked Arora turning in the direction the voice was coming from.   
Yami moved from the shadows and stood before her.  
"What are you talking about Yami of course I have never been afraid of you," said Arora sighing.  
"Then why didn't you tell me about the fact that you were pregnant with my child?" asked Yami.  
"How did you know?" asked Arora looking up at him startled.  
"Bakura told me," said Yami flatly.  
Arora looked away somewhat ashamed for not telling him about the child.  
"Why didn't you tell me you carried my child if you knew all along?"  
"I wasn't of royal blood," said Arora not looking at him. "Besides I wasn't your queen."  
"I didn't have a queen."  
"I know but it still would have been..."  
"No one would care," said Yami moving beside her on the bed. "The people loved you for your kindness and generousity."  
"And your advisors?"  
"I wouldn't care about what they thought."  
"They were always against our relationship since the beginning."  
"And they never would have changed their minds. But have I ever cared about what they thought about my private life?"  
Arora said nothing it was true he had always brushed off their complaints about thier relationship. He had even had threatened to execute one for trying to argue with him on the subject. It was then that they realized that nothing would change the pharoh's mind about his precious slave girl. So they stopped trying to change his mind about keeping her that way. So they set about trying to find away to change his mind about her another way by looking for his cousins (A/N: In Egypt the royals would marry their kin to keep the line "pure" even their own siblings) or the daughter of a nobleman for him to marry. Their interferance pushed Yami far enough to threaten to lower the status of all of them if they did not stop medling in his affairs. Which they did at that threat.   
"Arora," said Yami softly kissing her cheek reassuringly. "I love you nothing could ever change my mind about that fact. However I still want to know why you didn't tell me you carried my child?"  
"You would have been disgraced."  
The pharoh sighed and kissed her forehead gently, "I do not care about that. You are my beloved and I want to know what happens to you good or bad."  
"However what bothers me is why if you knew you carried my child you risked your life and that of our child to save me."  
"When I saw him go after you all thoughts of my safety and the safety of our child left me and I just knew I had to save you from being murdered."  
"I wish you would have been more careful not to allow yourself to get murdered. The palace just wasn't the same without you; with me at my side."  
"Are you angry?"  
"No I am not angry I just wish you had told me and I would have dealt with my advisors."  
"I'm sorry beloved I should have told you."  
"That doesn't matter now it's in the past. Except this time if you get pregnant promise me that you will tell me."  
"Hai," Arora laughed. "Hai."  
"Never doubt my love for you beloved for it is always eternal."  
"Has is mine."  
_______________________________________________________  
Mandoriki stared at the image before him of the touching moment and smirked when an idea came to him.  
"So she was pregnant at one time and did not even tell her beloved," said Haria calculating.   
"What is going through your mind?"  
"Simple why not twist the story a little to make it seem like she didn't tell him because she had another lover."  
"What are you getting at?"  
"How about this scenerio she didn't tell him because she wasn't sure that the child was his."  
"Very clever wench very very clever.  
"I know."  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Sorry it's late ya'll I had a birthday party over the weekend anywho here is the next installment.  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
Cheena Son - Who knows but hell things are going to get really bad with what those two have planned now unless Yami/Yugi and Arora's love can come through. It's the ultimate test of love.  
SilverDragon - Well there you go!  
Daredevil - Well more like he is an overprotective cousin. Sorry folks no incest in this one  
NegaCat - Now you knows have fun!  
  
Mediaminer.org:  
Salior Star - Hey girl yes I do thanks but looks like I thought of something on my own! 


	6. Conversation With a Goddess

The Flower of Egypt II 6:  
Conversation With a Goddess  
Author's Notes: My second YuGiOh fic actually my thrid if you count the song one I wrote. Anywho this is the squel to The Flower of Egypt. I hope everyone likes this one has much has they did the first one. I know I will! Anywho don't worry I plan on making this one somewhat longer then the first by at least one chapter. Well on with the story and enjoy!  
______________________________________________________  
Seto sat down and stared at his computer screen trying to figure something out. That dark force had got him to wondering about Ancient Egypt so he had gone online to do some research there had to be something out there that would tell him at least a little bit of something that had been going on. He had been researching all day and so far had gotten no where he closed his eyes and ran his hands through his brown hair he was getting annoyed.   
'I'll give it one more try before I take a break for lunch,' he thought.   
Seto closed his eyes typed in a few things and waited for the site to come up. He smirked when it finally finished loading he had found it; he had found the site he had been looking for. He entered it and began to read the information that had been there. He sat back and sighed at what he had just found out.   
'So,' he thought. 'The man that had tried to kill Yami had his own little lover that was the daughter of a noble man. There had been rumors that she had practiced the dark arts. Could they be true could she have been the dark force we had felt? Her mother had been a high priestess of Sekhmet. Could she have taught her daughter the dark arts of Sekhmet? It is a possibity I must find out all I can about this incident perhaps Isis will know something about this.'   
"Did you find something Seto?" asked Isis from the doorway.  
"Indeed it would seem that Mandoriki had a lover that practiced the dark arts of Sekhmet."  
"Yes I know the girl had much potential we tried to convert her to practice the arts of Isis but her mother had to strong a hold on the girl. So our plan failed and she helped him to destory the heart of the pharoh."  
"Could that be why he was so willing to seal them in the millenium items?"  
"Yes he would rather die and have a chance of being with her in the future then not be with her at all."  
"That makes sense they had been so happy together and then when she got pregnant..."  
"I know I have a feeling that that knowledge will be used against her later on. High Priest at all costs we must protect the girl's reputation. It is our job and we must uphold the vow we made years ago."  
"Yes above all we must uphold that vow and not let the past repeat itself. If we do everything we worked for could be destoryed."  
"Indeed I am going to mediate and see what the goddess wants me to do she might have something to say about this that could help us."  
"Do that perhaps we can put an end to this before it gets out of hand. We can not allow for the past to come up again no matter what."  
"Indeed that is something we can not allow to happen."  
Isis left the room and went into a room on her own that had several candles flickering in the darkness. She stepped into the middle and shrugged off her top before placing her hands in front of her at chest level. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate on her breathing she needed to slow it down until she felt light and nothing else was on her mind but summoning the goddess. When she reached the aspect she wanted to achieve she opened her eyes.  
"Lady Isis come forth from thy sleep and advise me I bessech thee!" she shouted.  
The room glowed and the candle flames rose up until they nearly touched the ceiling then they began to spin around finally they died down returning to normal candle flames. A woman stood there she was garbed in the traditional Egyptian attire, she moved her head slowly and smiled down at Isis.   
"What is it you ask of me High Priestess?"  
"Can you tell me how to defend The Flower from the attack that Mandoriki might make against her?"  
"Yes I can tell you that."  
"Then tell me please!"  
"I will tell you when the time comes child. That I promise you for I can only tell you what you need to know now."  
"Godess what is it I need to know?"  
"Beware the dark force he will attack tonight at midnight the attack will not be physical."  
"What do you mean the attack will not be pyshical?!"  
"You will find out beware midnight be on guard High Priestess."  
The image of the goddess faded away to nothingness and Isis was once more alone in the room.   
'Beware attacks at midnight?' thought Isis. 'An attack at midnight that is not physical what could it mean?"  
Isis walked out of the room deep in thought.  
'I must find out what it means,' she thought.  
"What word fromt he godess sister?" asked Malik.   
"An attack at midnight that is not physcial," said Isis.  
"What the hell does that mean?!"  
"I don't know but I don't like the sound of it."  
Meanwhile_______________________________________________  
Two figures were in a darkened room one female the other male. The woman turned to the male she seemed almost upset.  
"Why are you doing this beloved?!" she pleaded. "Please you must tell me why!"  
"Why should the pharoh be happy with his beloved when our own love life was destoryed!"  
"But we gave them our blessings the day they meet five thousand years ago! We are betraying them!"  
"I do not care they should not be happy and together if we are not!"  
"They have served us well though! Is this how we repay those who have served us by betraying them?!"  
The man said nothing and the woman bit back a sob.  
"Fine!" she snapped. "Be that way!"  
The woman disappeared without saying anything else. The man sighed and sat down on a chair not knowing what else to do about the woman he loved. Deep inside he began to feel a tinge of remorse for what he had done to two of his most loyal worshippers. However it was gone has quickly has it had come. Or had it?  
Midnight________________________________________________  
Yami walked into his room to find a letter on his dresher. He frowned and walked up to it and opened it. He frowned at what was written there.  
"What the hell is going on here?!" he said.  
______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Does anyone know a festival that takes place around spring time or when the sakura blossoms fall? If you do can you please tell me that would be great! Anywho hhmmm there was something else I wanted to ask.....OH yeah does anyone know any information on Noah. I heard he was like tweenty something in the series but he looks a little short for that age and I wanted to be sure if it was true or not so if anyone could tell me information on Noah I would very much appreicate it.  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
SilverDragon - It was my friend's b-day mine is in september  
Cheena Son - They were dropped on their heads has lil babies I think.  
NegaCat - He can be can't he.  
Luna - Thanks!  
Daredevil - Um he will eventually.  
  
Mediaminer.org:  
Sailor - thanks 


	7. Attempt and Failure

The Flower of Egypt II 7:  
  
Attempt and Failure  
  
Author's Notes: My second YuGiOh fic actually my thrid if you count the song one I wrote. Anywho this is the squel to The Flower of Egypt. I hope everyone likes this one has much has they did the first one. I know I will! Anywho don't worry I plan on making this one somewhat longer then the first by at least one chapter. Well on with the story and enjoy!  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
'She is lieing, she might not know who the father of the child is. It could be the child of your older brother.  
  
~A friend.'  
  
Yami stared at the note for several seconds there was something famillar about the handwritting. He was also busy trying to allow the information to sink in. So far nothing had happened the only thing that went through his mind were the words 'It could be the child of your brother'. Had Arora known his older brother before she meet him. But then again his brother had been sent into exile for trying to assinate the king. Then again if she had then her being pregnant with his child didn't make sense since they had been with eachother ever since they had fallen in love. Could the letter be lieing? There was a chance but then again he had better ask her just to make sure.   
  
He stormed to her room feeling the jealousy rise within him because he didn't want to think about HIS flower in the arms of someone else like that. He opened her door and slammed it shut and watched has Arora sat up in bed startled.   
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Explain this?!" he commnaded thrusting the note at her.  
  
Arora sighed and took the not from his hand and read it slowly her eyes widening before looking up at Yami.  
  
"I didn't know you had an older brother," she said.   
  
"That's not the point!"  
  
"Then what is the point?"  
  
"Is the note true?"  
  
"About me not knowing if it was yours or not?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Do you have that little faith in me?! Do you really think that little of me?!"  
  
Yami stopped and stared at her for several minutes looking into her eyes.  
  
"No," he said softly seating on bed. "I'm sorry I just read the note and."  
  
"And for the first time in your life you thought I wasn't entirely yours?"  
  
"Hai," said Yami bowing his head has Arora came to wrap her arms around his shoulders.  
  
Yami smiled softly when he felt her mouth on the back of his neck.  
  
"Always remeber," she whispered softly in Egyptian. "I will always be yours and nothing can ever change that."  
  
"I know I am sorry that I doubted your loyalty."  
  
"I know you are."  
  
Yami chuckled and moved his head slightly so that he could kiss her sweet lips. She sighed softly and closed her eyes allowing the sweetness of his mouth to envelope her. She loved him with all her heart and prayed that nothing would ever change that. She couldn't see her life without her beloved pharoh in it and knew that she wouldn't be able to live without him. She had nearly lost it after she had healed from being dropped from Kaiba Corps. The mystery to how she had managed to survive that was still a mystery to everyone.   
  
'Oh well,' she thought. 'I guess somethings are best left mysteries.'  
  
Arora yawned and Yami laughed lightly before laying down with her.   
  
"Goodnight my lovely flower," said Yami falling asleep.  
  
"Goodnight my pharoh," whispered Arora.  
  
Elsewhere_________________________________________________  
  
"NO!" screamed an enraged female voice. "How could it have failed?!"  
  
"Did you really think that it would work woman?!" demanded Mandoriki watching Haria throw her temper tantrum.   
  
Haria screamed again and threw a vase at him which he promtly dodged still having some of his training from being a palace guard.   
  
"You said it would work!" she shouted enraged.  
  
"No I said it might work!" snapped Mandoriki. "I gave you no guarantees. You misjudged the pharoh's dedication to her! He doesn't believe that she will ever betray him that's the way he is. He is so completely dedicated to her it would take more then some crummy note to persuade him that she was unfaithful to him!"  
  
"So what are you saying that the note was only the start?!"  
  
"Indeed I am Haria."  
  
"What else have you planned?" asked Harira curiously.  
  
"Yami and his brother have always been rivals for things. What one had the other one wanted has well. I'm sure that if we found his brother he would be more then happy to help us break them apart."  
  
"There is one thing wrong with that plan sherlock!"  
  
"Oh yeah and what's that?!"  
  
"What do you plan to do with him once we get Yami out of the way?! I mean will he just discard her, because I seriously can't see him helping us without getting something in return?!"  
  
"No of course not!" snorted Mandoriki.  
  
"Alright then fine what is the rest of your plan? How will we get rid of the other royal pain?!"  
  
"Simple once he helps us I will kill him."  
  
Haria looked at him like he was insane.  
  
"What woman?!" demanded Mandoirki annoyed.  
  
"Considering how you failed miserably the last few times I think you should leave this killing to me."  
  
"Fine but do not screw this up."   
  
"It should be easy after all no one can resist my charm."  
  
"Is that why the pharoh took his gift to bed but never you?"  
  
Haria screamed and lunged at him, Mandoriki snorted and slapped her across the face. He crouched down next to her and grabbed a hold of her hair lefting her face up to look at him.  
  
"Never do that again!" he growled before leaving her on the floor.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Well there we go one more chapter down I really don't know when I will finish but when I finish this one I will start working on a Seto one. If you guys want the four one one on it then you will have to do a lot of begging. Also does anyone out there know anything about Noah Kabia? If you do please tell me! Anywho peace out ya'll!  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
  
Cheena Son - That's okay anywho I wish someone knew anything about Noah.  
  
Daredevil - I'm talkin about Seto's shrimp of a brother with the really bad hairstyle. I think you are thinking about Moses.  
  
SilverDragon - Thanks! 


	8. Dark Ambitions

The Flower of Egypt II 8:  
  
Dark Ambitions  
  
Author's Notes: My second YuGiOh fic actually my thrid if you count the song one I wrote. Anywho this is the squel to The Flower of Egypt. I hope everyone likes this one has much has they did the first one. I know I will! Anywho don't worry I plan on making this one somewhat longer then the first by at least one chapter. Well on with the story and enjoy!  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Yakoma walked into the abandoned warehouse and looked around trying to find the ones that had summoned him here. He saw two figures in the shadow one was a male he could tell that by the way the tall figure held itself and the muscle tone in his form. The other one was a female he could tell that by her slim figure. His eyes roamed her body which he could barely make out in the darkness.   
  
"Show yourself!" he snapped. "I want to know what you are doing here and what you want with me!"  
  
"Very well," said the woman walking up to him and standing before him. "I am Haria we knew eachother in Egypt."  
  
"Indeed you were so caught up in trying to get my brother's attention when our father was still alive."  
  
"Which you ended didn't you?" smirked Haria. "You wanted to be the pharoh so you killed your own father but you were caught in the act and sent into exile."  
  
"Do not remind me!" snarled Yakoma. "My little brother was a fool to allow himself to be weakened by our father's influence."  
  
"Yes and don't you want revenge on him since after all he is the one that had you sent into exile for your father's murder."  
  
"Of course it does woman what are you getting at?"  
  
"Do you want revenge?" asked the male.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" demanded Yakoma.  
  
"I am Mandoriki I tried to kill your brother five thousand years ago."  
  
"I see that you failed miserably," snorted Yakoma.  
  
"We have another chance you see the pharoh has a lover," whispered Haria.  
  
"Does he now?"  
  
"Yes he seems to hold her very dear to him and at one time she was pregnant with his child."  
  
"You don't say," said Yakoma rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "What do you expect me to do about it?"  
  
"Well don't you want her for yourself I mean after all didn't you and the pharoh fight over almost everything?"  
  
"We did so you want me to get the woman away from my brother so you can have him for yourself?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"What's in it for me?"  
  
"You can keep the woman has long has you want to."  
  
Mandoriki looked like he wanted to object but Haria slapped him in the stomach. Yakoma looked at him and smirked.  
  
"Looks like I am not the only one with an interest in my brother's little whore."  
  
The room turned dark and a dark shadowy figure appeared between them.   
  
"You are all fools," said the dark voice.   
  
"It's you," whispered Mandoriki. "The dark god."  
  
"You will kill the pharoh or his woman or you will all die!"  
  
"I know who you are," snorted Yakoma. "And you do not scare me you forget I am a descendent of Ra!"  
  
"Be that has it may you are still a Human and I can still kill you. You have until the full moon reaches it zenith if one or the other is not dead then I will take your life's blood to compenstate for your failure."  
  
The room turned back to having light and the three humans were alone once more in the room. Haria looked outside at the moon that was three quarters full and sighed. She moved to her bag and pulled out her lunarian calander to see when the next full moon was.   
  
"Well boys we have one day till the next full moon I suggest we should get to work."  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: I am about to end this story I figure in a few more chapters it will be done. Then I can start on the next YGO story that deals with Seto and an own orginal character. Well since only one person begged to know about the fic you will just have to wait unless somemore people get down on their hands and knees and beg.  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
  
Cheena Son - I will update and give the four one one when more people beg.  
  
Daredevil - Because then he wouldn't be a very good bad guy now would he and it would take out all the fun of writting this.  
  
Luna - Is k I will just go with what my friend told me.  
  
Ash Night - I will I will  
  
SilverDragon - Well sorry but I couldn't think of anything else for them to fight about. 


	9. A Failed Meeting

The Flower of Egypt II 9:  
  
A Failed Meeting  
  
Author's Notes: My second YuGiOh fic actually my thrid if you count the song one I wrote. Anywho this is the squel to The Flower of Egypt. I hope everyone likes this one has much has they did the first one. I know I will! Anywho don't worry I plan on making this one somewhat longer then the first by at least one chapter. Well on with the story and enjoy!  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Yakoma stood in the park waiting for Arora to pass him. The woman always took walks in the park at this time of day. Mandoriki had done some research on her earlier and found out information about her daily routine. So he sat on a park bench and waited for her. He was wearing tight jeans with a tank top and hiking boots. He smirked has many women stared at him in appiration. He knew how to turn a woman's head and was proud of it. Five thousand years ago he wouldn't even need to flash his charming smile at women. Since he had been a prince they came to him willingly even if it was just because of his status.   
  
The soft sound of footsteps caught his attention and he looked in the direction they were coming from over the rims of his sunglasses. He smirked when she came closer her dark hair was in a high ponytail. Her form was outfitted by a tight tank top and leggings. She was jogging and her skin glistened from the thin sheet of sweat on her body. He raised his eyebrow in question has she got closer he had to admit his brother had good taste in women. He smirked and sat up has she came closer turning to meet her.   
  
"Hello," he said smoothly has she passed.   
  
The girl stopped in her tracks a few steps behind him and they turned has one to face eachother.   
  
"May I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes I couldn't help but admite your form from a far away," smirked Yakoma coming to stand in front of her.   
  
"What are you getting at?" she asked.   
  
"Your a lovely young woman and I wouldn't mind exploring that lovely body even more."  
  
Arora froze and reached up to slap him clear across the face however he grabbed her hand and yanked her against him his other hand wrapping around her waist.   
  
"Get your hands off of me!" hissed Arora.  
  
"You never seemed to mind years ago when you bedded with my brother."  
  
Arora let out a startled gasp, "You are Yami's brother?!"  
  
"That I am our mother's were different women. Our father married my mother out of responsiblity while he married Yami's mother out of love."  
  
"What does that have to do with me?!"  
  
"You are the key I wish for revenge against the wrong done to me and my mother. You see he loves you enough to do whatever I say to see you come out of the situation unharmed. Altough with what I plan to do to you I seriously doubt you would mind."  
  
"Am I a whore that you would think I would sleep with any man?!"  
  
"You would if it meant to keep your cousin from harm."  
  
"Stay away from my cousin!"  
  
"I don't think I should. Now come woman kiss me."  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
Yakoma tried to bring the struggling girl to his mouth however all plans for that stopped when she slammed her foot into his groin. The man let her go and Arora took off running she had to warn them about what she did not know but she knew that Yami would be interested in knowing that his brother was back and making threats.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
"Beloved," said the woman. "I beg of you to stop this what had happened between us was fate. It could not be avoided please I beg of you stop this."  
  
"Even if I did want to stop it I couldn't things have already been put into place."  
  
"There must be a way to end it!"  
  
"I am sorry but there is no way to end it."  
  
"Yes there is there is a way to end everything! Must I remind you about the reason we had to do what happened five thousand years ago?"  
  
"That had to be done."  
  
"Do you want it to happen again. We had to place the pharoh under that trance that would convince him to seal away the shadow games for the salvation of Egypt! You know very well he had changed slightly after Arora and his child's murder!"  
  
"That had to be done."  
  
"Did you not consider the results of what your descions you are creating now will repeat what happened five thousand years ago in Egypt?! Do you not realize that we might have to seal the shadow games once more if she dies again?! You must forget about what our brother did to us and rememeber that years ago when they first got together we placed our blessings on them?!"  
  
The man sighed and bowed his head the beginings of guilt starting to come into his mind. He remebered placing his blessings on the young couple and then has their love for eachother group dispising them and feeling jealousy rise within him.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Alright this is done and you'll find out who the dark power is later on and you might be surprised about who the "dark god" is if you know anything about Ancient Egyptian Mythlogy. I figure I can have this wrapped up in around three more chapters.   
  
Cheena Son -THanks I will  
  
Daredevil - Poor Arora she has two pyschos and one semi psycho in love with her. 


	10. Conversations, Plans, and An Ambush

The Flower of Egypt II 10:  
  
Conversations, Plans, and An Ambush  
  
Author's Notes: My second YuGiOh fic actually my thrid if you count the song one I wrote. Anywho this is the squel to The Flower of Egypt. I hope everyone likes this one has much has they did the first one. I know I will! Anywho don't worry I plan on making this one somewhat longer then the first by at least one chapter. Well on with the story and enjoy!  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Arora burst into the room and everyone looked up at her from eating their breakfast. They looked at her and blinked it took them a moment to take in her slightly disheaveled appreance, they shot to their feet Bakura reaching for his dagger.  
  
"What is it cousin?" asked Bakura moving to her side.   
  
"Yakoma," gasped Arora.  
  
"What?!" snapped Yami, Seto, and Malik together.  
  
"It's Yakoma he has somehow become a part of the plan."  
  
"Damnit!" snarled Yami.  
  
"What who is Yakoma?" asked Rasid.  
  
"Yakoma was Yami's older brother if I remeber correctly," said Joey thoughtfully. "I believe that hewas exiled from Egypt after trying to murder his father."  
  
"Why would he do that?" asked Tea.  
  
"Because my father fell in love with another woman and cast his mother aside," said Yami.   
  
"So your mother was different from his?" asked Mai.  
  
"Yes my mother was slave woman that captured my father's heart," said Yami. "When she did my father cast Yakoma's mother aside but since Yakoma was the heir to the throne father kept him in the palace. I was born of the slave woman that had caught my father's eye and was recieved more attention then Yakoma because of it."  
  
"So Yakoma became jealous?"  
  
"Yes and he hated me so he killed my mother then tried to kill my father. My father had him sent into exile since he couldn't bring himself to kill his own son."  
  
"So you were crowned pharoh on your father's death?" asked Rasid.  
  
"I was but now it would seem that my brother wants revenge because of it."  
  
"Are you sure he tried to kill your mother?" asked Tristian.  
  
"Of course because she died protecting me."  
  
With that said Yami took Arora and walked out of the room slamming the door behind them.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"Well boys," said Haria. "Things should be ready on time for tonight."  
  
"I can't believe you are wearing that," snarled Yakoma.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" asked Haria.  
  
Haria was wearing a black off the shoulder blouse that revealed her stomach and a matching short black leather skirt, along with that she wore black hightop sandles.   
  
"My brother actually has taste when it comes to women," snorted Yakoma.   
  
"Not that he showed it with his recent love life," snapped Haria.  
  
"What's wrong are you jealous of my brother's little treasure?"  
  
"I am not jealous of that little thing!" snapped Haria spitting at Yakoma.  
  
"Yes you are I can smell it on you. That woman has my brother wrapped around her finger and you can't stand it at all."  
  
"I think you are jealouis has well," smirked Haria.   
  
"What do you mean woman?!"  
  
"You want Arora has well don't you? You are so deep in lust with her I can see it in your eyes. I also think you want her to get Yami back for what your father did to you and your mother."  
  
"My father was old and senile he should have died and I should have had the crown. If I had had the crown then I would have had that little treasure that my brother is so keen on keeping for himself."  
  
"That's right your brother did get her has a cornoation present didn't he?"  
  
Yakoma growled at her and reached for the other woman.   
  
"Shut up both of you," snapped Mandoriki walking into the room. "Haria is everything ready?"  
  
"Of course it is I am the High Priestess of Sekhmet after all I should know what I am doing when it comes to the black arts."  
  
"Right what about you Yakoma is your part of the plan done?"  
  
"Of course it is!"  
  
"Good," said Mandoriki. "We will move out once the sun sets and the moon rises."  
  
"Right," said Haria and Yakoma together.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"The plan will commence in a few hours," said the male.  
  
"It's not too late to stop this you know," said the woman.  
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
"Please remeber who they are and what we did for them."  
  
"I wish I could stop it but..."  
  
"Do you really want to sink to the level of our brother?"  
  
The man snapped to attention and stared at her for several minutes.   
  
"No I don't want to be like our brother. I guess I really have no other choice then to intervene."  
  
The woman smiled and threw herself into his arms happily.  
  
"I am so happy the cycle will finally be broken."  
  
"Indeed my love it shall when it all begins we will intervene. Should we bring Bast into the plot after all her sister Sekhmet is a part of this has well."  
  
"There is no need for that," said a new voice.  
  
They both turned to see another woman enter the room she had the body of a woman and the head of a house cat.  
  
"How much longer?" asked the other woman.  
  
"A few hours," said the male.   
  
"Till then what should our plan be?" asked Bast.  
  
"Not a clue," said the other woman.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
It was nightfall and the clock struck ten; Yami and the others were worried about what Yakome would pull however no one would have thought he would attack the way he did. A canister was thrown through one of the windows with something tied to it and the moment it hit the floor a gas began to come from it.   
  
"What the hell?!" demande Malik has everyone in the room began to stumble around coughing.   
  
Malik squinted when a figure broke into the house and moved quickly has everyone else began to drop like flies. He hissed in anger when the male snatched Arora into his arms from the down pharoh and leave the room.   
  
'Damnit all,' though Malik before his world went black. 


	11. Arguements and Bloodshed

The Flower of Egypt II 11:  
  
Arguements and Bloodshed  
  
Author's Notes: My second YuGiOh fic actually my thrid if you count the song one I wrote. Anywho this is the squel to The Flower of Egypt. I hope everyone likes this one has much has they did the first one. I know I will! Anywho don't worry I plan on making this one somewhat longer then the first by at least one chapter. Well on with the story and enjoy!  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Yami held his head in pain and sat up looking around hearing the groans of the others all around him.  
  
"Everyone all right?" he asked.  
  
"Has alright has we are going to be," muttered Malik. "I feel like I got hit be a bus."  
  
"And you look like it too," snorted Seto.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you Kabia," growled Malik.  
  
"Because right now we have to work on finding Arora," said Mai who was brushing herself off.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" demanded Yami shooting to his feet.  
  
"Simple," said Malik. "The person that attacked us snuck in here while we were out of it and took her."  
  
"Damnit how are we going to find her?!" Said Yami staring accusingly at Malik.   
  
"Why are you looking at me pharoh?" asked Malik glaring at the pharoh.  
  
"Who else would possibly do it?!"  
  
"I don't know could it possibly be your brother?!"  
  
"How do we know you are working with him?!"  
  
"Do I like the sort of person that would kidnap a female?"  
  
Everyone just stared at Malik with their arms crossed of their chests not saying a word.  
  
"Yeah well that was different," said Malik.  
  
"How?!" demanded Yami flatly.  
  
"Looks like I should break up this little love feast before they go into testosterone overdrive," muttered Isis.  
  
"Good luck," muttered Tea.  
  
"Yeah really," muttered Mai.  
  
"Trust me I know how to deal with my brother," said Isis cheerfully.  
  
Mai and Tea exchanged a look before watching the older woman march up to stand between her brother and Yami with interest.   
  
"What's going on?" asked Seranity comeing up behind them.  
  
"Isis is going to keep Yami and Malik from killing eachother," said Mai shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Really how is she going to accomplish that?" asked Seranity.  
  
"Not a clue," said Tea.  
  
"Alright that's enough boys," said Isis.  
  
"Stay out of this sister," growled Malik.  
  
"Shut up both of you before you suffer heartattacks from an overdrive of testosterone," snapped Isis.   
  
"Sister I am warning you," growled Malik.  
  
"No I am warning you," snapped Isis. "I have PMS, a splitting headache, and I haven't had my damn chocolate fix. So excuse me dear brother but I am not in the mood to hear the two of you bitch at eachother at the moment! So the both of you just shut the hell up and get over your damn testosterone drive and get a life. Before I kick the shit out of the both of ya!"  
  
Malik and Yami just stared at her in shock with their mouths hanging open. Although Malik had taken a few steps back and looked like he was going to have a heartattack. He had forgotten how scary his sister could be when she was in this sort of mood. The three girls looked at eachother before bursting out laughing and pointing at the two guys.   
  
"Shut up onnas!" shouted Malik glaring at them which only caused the girls to laugh harder.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Arora moaned and opened her eyes slowly only to be greeted by darkness; that was only broken by the occansional flickering of the candles that were set up all around the room. She jerked her arms and realized that she was chained down to whatever it was she was ontop of. It was cold and hard almost like it was made of stone and perhaps it was since she could feel the granite under her bare back. She looked down at her and realized the only thing that covered her was a thin blood red satin sheet. The sheet covered her chest and stopped an inch above her knees.   
  
'Where am I?' she thought to herself. 'What am I doing here? Who brought me here?'  
  
"Oh looks like the little princess has finally woken up," said a female voice.  
  
"Who's there?!" demanded Arora.  
  
"What's wrong you little slut don't you remeber me?!" demanded the voice.  
  
"No should I?" asked Arora.  
  
"You should considering what you did?"  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"You stole Yami's attention away from me!"  
  
Arora's eyes widened at that moment, "Now I remeber you! You're Haria that noble woman that annoyed the hell out of Yami!"  
  
"I did not annoy the hell out of him!" snapped Haria storming into the light that was provided by the small candles. "He was so busy sleeping with you to notice that I was really the woman for him!"  
  
"You never had him," said Haria. "He never belonged to you and he never will."  
  
"That's what you think!" snapped Haria pulling a dagger out and holding it out above Arora. "With you out of the picture he will realize we were meant to be together!"  
  
"Haria that's enough!" snapped Yakimo walking into the room and grabbing Haria's arm. "Remember the deal onna you are to leave the woman alone for me to have."  
  
"You were never part of this deal to begin with!" snapped Haria yanking herself out of his grasp. "You are just a pawn in this game the woman was going to go too him and you were going to be out of the picture!"  
  
"Onna," said Yakimo warningly. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You were a pawn!"  
  
Yakimo growled and slapped her clear across the face. She surged back at him and slashed his neck open the blood scattered everywhere and splashed across Arora's face. She stared at the scene her eyes wide in fear. She had never before seen such an act not even back then when she shared tha pharoh's bed. Back then the pharoh had been protective of her innocence and had sought to keep it at all costs. He never wanted her to witness the brutality of an execution or of a war or a sacrifice. He was protective and he wanted so desperately to keep her pure and not see the bloodshed that happened of the world. So seeing it now surprised her since she had never bloodshed like this since she was given to Yami. The only blood shed she had seen was the whip marks on other slaves and the cuts she had patched up on the pharoh after a hunting expedition or war practice.   
  
This blood shed she had just witnesed scared her and she had no idea how to deal with it. However she always prided herself on being a brave woman and would not allow herself to faint.   
  
"Haria was that nesaccary?" asked a male voice that Arora knew was famillar but she couldn't place it.  
  
'Who is that?' asked Arora. 'I know that voice.'  
  
"Do you remeber me woman?" asked the male voice before coming into the light. "You should after all you were the one that killed me."  
  
Arora stared at him and a bloodcurling scream ripped from her thoart and pierced the night air.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Mokuba hadn't said a word since waking up he had gone into his own little word. His subconcus searching for the lost woman that he had considered his older sister. It took awhile before Seto realized that something was wrong with his little brother.   
  
"Mokuba what's wrong?" asked Seto kneeling in front of his little brother.  
  
"Oh leave the little brat alone," muttered Malik. "He is probably still in shock."  
  
"Must people in shock do not look like this," growled Seto.  
  
"And I am sure you have seen many people in shock," growled Malik. "Considering I am sure you have always been the cause of the shock."  
  
"Stop it both of you," said Isis before another fight could break out.  
  
"Mokuba," said Seto shaking his brother slightly.  
  
After awhile Mokuba blinked his eyes and looked around the room in a daze before seattling his gaze on his brother's.  
  
"I know where she is," he said softly.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Okay the reason Mokuba was acting so strange will be explained in a later story that will be written when I finish this one. Anywho this story will be done in like two chapters. Well see you next update.  
  
Cheena Son - Cool thanks   
  
Daredevil - Well now you know  
  
DragonDestined - lol lovely equation! 


	12. Rescue and Surprises

The Flower of Egypt II 12:   
  
Rescue and Surprises  
  
Author's Notes: My second YuGiOh fic actually my third if you count the song one I wrote. Any who this is the sequel to The Flower of Egypt; I hope everyone likes this one has much has they did the first one. I know I will! Any who don't worry I plan on making this one somewhat longer then the first by at least one chapter. Well on with the story and enjoy!  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
The entire group burst out of Isis' house taking off following Mokuba to where he knew Arora was. He couldn't explain how he knew he just that he knew where she was. So he lead them out of the city limits and to a park, there he abruptly turned into the forest and headed toward an abandoned cave. Once he reached it he came to a stop and froze in his steps. He was eventually joined by Yami and the others.  
  
"Is this where she is Mokuba?" asked Yami.  
  
"Yeah she is in there with three others."  
  
"Do you sense the dark force?" asked Bakura.  
  
"No I can not sense the dark force anywhere," said Mokuba.  
  
"Good," said Seto. "Mokuba you stay here with the girls."  
  
"What?!" shouted the girls and Mokuba at the same time.  
  
"Let us deal with it," said Joey. "After all it's our job to protect the women."  
  
"Oh goody," muttered Mai rolling her eyes heavenward.  
  
"Shut up baka before I rip your throat out and feed it to a bird," snarled Seto in annoyance.  
  
"Don't start arguing you two," said Yami. "However Seto is right you ladies should stay out here. Let's go."  
  
The guys walked into the cave and followed the torches that were set up on the walls of the long narrow corridor.   
  
"See anything yet?" asked Joey.  
  
"Not a damn thing," growled Yami in irritation.  
  
"Wait," said Tristian. "I think I see something up ahead."  
  
Bakura narrowed his eyes for several minutes staring off into the distance.  
  
"You know the idiot is right," said Bakura after a moment.  
  
"Let's go," said Yami moving swiftly past Bakura.  
  
"Right behind you pharaoh," growled Bakura.   
  
The rest of the males followed closely behind them once they reached their Arora was shackled to a concrete table. Bakura sprang forward and pulled out a thin pin so he could pick at the locks. He ignored the fact that there was only a piece of cloth covering her.   
  
"Don't even think about it pharaoh," he snarled when Yami joined him.   
  
After Bakura got her out of the shackles Yami picked her up in his arms careful not let the cloth slip after a moment he scowled and placed her back down on the table so he could wrap his jacket around her. The jacket was more convenient then the cloth and it was able to close. He picked her up again and together he and the tomb robber stepped away from the table.  
  
"Well well well," said a female voice. "Look who showed up the great and almighty pharaoh showed up to save his precious flower. How disgustingly sweet."  
  
"I know that voice," snarled Yami turning to look in the direction of the voice. "Haria."  
  
"So glad to know that you remember me pharaoh," smirked the other woman.  
  
"How could I forget you," snarled Yami. "You infatuation for me was rather obvious."   
  
"Who is this woman pharaoh?" asked Bakura sneering at the other woman.  
  
"A woman that tried to take your cousin's place in my heart after she died."  
  
"How long after?"  
  
"The day after."  
  
"That is Haria for you," came another male voice.  
  
"You!" growled Bakura and Yami.   
  
"Mandoriki how is it possible you survived?!" demanded Seto.  
  
"Does it matter the point is I am here and I have returned for what is rightfully mine!" snarled Mandoriki.  
  
"She will never be yours," said Yami holding Arora closer to his chest.  
  
"We shall see about that," smirked Mandoriki.  
  
"Do you want to take him?" asked Bakura in Yami's ear.  
  
Yami simply nodded before handing Arora over to Malik trusting the other male's former life has a guard to protect her. Besides he knew that the darker skinned male looked to her like a sister. Then he stood next to Bakura and both males lifted a finger Bakura pointed at Haria; Yami pointing at Mandoriki.   
  
"Shadow game!" both males said together.  
  
Two shadow realms appeared incasing the four of them inside them. Bakura was with Haria while Yami was with Mandoriki; the rest of them waited for whatever was happening to come to an end.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Osiris you must stop this!" shouted the female. "Please I am begging you end this now before they all die!"  
  
"Isis I gave my word."  
  
"And we gave them our blessing which is more important then your word. We can not let them be unhappy because of what Set did to us. My love our time together is over do not let our most loyal followers suffer for what our brother did to us."  
  
Osiris sighed and nodded his head.   
  
"Alright I will put an end to this and make amends for what I have done."  
  
"Let's do it together my love," said Isis wrapping her arms around his waist.   
  
"Yes," said Osiris. "Let's go together and renew our blessing upon them."  
  
"It is the least you could do," said Bast. "I think I will go with you and destroy a blessing upon them has well."  
  
"That would be wonderful," said Isis brightly. "Maybe this time they can keep their child."  
  
"They will keep their child once it is conceived," said Bast nodding her head. "I will personally see to that."  
  
The three immortals disappeared and reappeared in the cave in front of the boys.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" demanded Seto.  
  
"We are gods," said Osiris.   
  
"The gods of Egypt," whispered Seto in awe.  
  
"Oh my God," whispered Malik.  
  
"This is really freaky," said Joey.  
  
"What are you doing here with all due respect?" asked Seto.   
  
"We are here to stop what should never have happened," said Osiris.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Joey.  
  
"Simple," said Osiris. "I am the cause of all the problems Lady Arora and Pharaoh Yami have been having."  
  
"Why?" asked Seto. "You gave them your blessing."  
  
"My brother Set," said Osiris. "I guess I was jealous that he got to have the woman he wanted while I was stuck in the underworld without the love of my life."  
  
Osiris sighed and looked away staring at Isis, "However I see now that that was no way for me to behave and that I shouldn't have gone back on my blessing."  
  
"Damn right," muttered Bast under her breathe.   
  
"Look I am working on it alright!" snapped Osiris.  
  
"Fine let's see what you can do," smirked Bast.  
  
"Bast Osiris now is not the time to argue," said Isis (the goddess) calmly.  
  
"Right," said Osiris raising his hands in the direction of the two shadow realms.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Bakura stared at Haria for several minutes a cold smirk forming on his face.  
  
"So you tried to take my cousin's place in the pharaoh's bed?" asked Bakura circling her slowly drawing his dagger.  
  
"Yes and what are you going to do about it tomb robber?" asked Haria.  
  
"I think I will prove to you what happens when you seek to bring insult to my cousin's soul," said Bakura flatly moving quickly at her.  
  
However before he even touched her a bright light filled the room and Haria caught on fire and began to burn alive; her blood curling screams cut through the air. He watched in fascination has she burned alive until there was nothing left of her but soot and ash.  
  
"Wow," said Bakura waving his eyebrow. "That was really really odd."  
  
The shadow realm disappeared and Bakura looked around noticing three new beings in the cave.  
  
"And you would be who exactly?" asked Bakura raising an eyebrow.  
  
"They are three of the Egyptian Gods," said Seto. "Osiris, Isis, and Bast."  
  
"What are they doing among the land of the living?" asked Bakura.  
  
"I am here to undo what I have done," said Osiris.  
  
"You were the dark force?!" asked Bakura shocked.  
  
"Yes I was."  
  
"But I don't understand," said Bakura. "I thought that your brother would sink to this level not you."  
  
"I know which is why I am here to repent for what I have done."  
  
"I see so you did it because you were jealous of their love?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Yes how did you know," said Osiris.  
  
"I didn't but that's always the story. Where is the damn pharaoh anyways."  
  
"Right behind you tomb robber," said Yami.   
  
"Pharaoh that wasn't funny!" snapped Bakura has Yami moved past him to get to Arora.  
  
"Pharaoh," said Osiris. "I am sorry for the pain I have caused you and your beloved."  
  
"Thank you Osiris."  
  
"Though I can not undo the past I can offer my blessings on you both as well has my protection."  
  
"And we offer ours has well pharaoh," said Isis and Bast.  
  
"Thank you," said Yami.  
  
"Hey," said Joey. "What happened to Mandoriki?"  
  
"Funny thing really," said Yami walking out of the cave. "He just kinda burst into flames and there was nothing left of him afterwards."  
  
"There is one more thing," said Isis.  
  
"And what is that?" asked Yami.   
  
"This," said Isis pointing at the males.   
  
Malik, Bakura, and Yami were both in gulfed in a light they yelled and collapsed to the ground where there were once three guys in a circle there were now six.  
  
"Holy shit," whistled Joey.  
  
"That will make your love lives so much easier," said Isis before disappearing.  
  
"Have fun," said Osiris grinning before disappearing.  
  
"Before I go," said Bast. "I have one more thing to do for you pharaoh."  
  
"And what would that be Lady Bast?" asked Yami who was still holding Arora.   
  
"You will find out three months from your wedding."  
  
Then the goddess disappeared and Bakura turned to stare at Yami hard.   
  
"What wedding?!"  
  
"Um…."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
It had been a week since they got Arora back and everyone was gathered back at Isis' place to celebrate the overall success of Isis' museum. However what they didn't know was that they would have something else to celebrate.  
  
"Arora?" asked Yami getting down on his knee in front of her.  
  
"Nani?" she asked.  
  
"I have something to ask you."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Would you marry me?"  
  
"Hai," said Arora lunging into his arms and kissing him.  
  
Everyone cheered and raised their wine glasses in a toast to the new couple.   
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Later that night Arora saw her cousin seating on the roof of Isis' house.  
  
"Hey," she said. "How's it going?"  
  
"I can't believe you are actually going to marry him."  
  
"He has never hurt me before."  
  
"You died last time because of him."  
  
"Bakura cousin listen to me I know you want me to be happy but no one could me happier in that sense then Yami."  
  
"I know I just don't want you to die again."  
  
"I will never die has long has you keep me in my heart. Please give me your blessings."  
  
"Very well I will give my blessings on this marriage," said Bakura after a moment.  
  
"Thank you and there is one more thing."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Will you give me away?"  
  
"It would be fitting for me to do it wouldn't it?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Yes it would so would you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thank you!" said Arora hugging her cousin happily.  
  
"Yeah yeah," muttered Bakura.  
  
The two cousins stayed out on the roof for the rest of the night admiring the night sky.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: One more chapter and this will be finished in the next installment I will write a summary of my next story which will be a romance between Seto and a chick named Pernia. Anywho one more chapter and this will all be over.  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
  
Luna – Thanks  
  
Daredevil – Mandoriki  
  
Mediaminer.org:  
  
Sailor – lol very funny girl very funny 


	13. The Wedding Preparations

The Flower of Egypt II 13:   
  
The Wedding Preparations  
  
Author's Notes: My second YuGiOh fic actually my third if you count the song one I wrote. Any who this is the sequel to The Flower of Egypt; I hope everyone likes this one has much has they did the first one. I know I will! Any who don't worry I plan on making this one somewhat longer then the first by at least one chapter. Well on with the story and enjoy!  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"Are you sure about this?" asked Tea from the other side of the curtain.  
  
"I like it," said Arora. "It looks real nice on me; besides it looks like something that I wore five thousand years ago."  
  
"I just can't believe you don't want something a little more different," said Tea.  
  
"You mean you can't believe I am not wearing a wedding kimono?" asked Arora from inside the curtain.  
  
"I just think you would look nice in it," said Tea.  
  
"Well Tea you have to remember that Arora is originally from Egypt so she would feel more comfortable in something like that," said Mai.   
  
"I know," but began Tea.  
  
"Besides," said Mai. "The wedding kimono didn't exactly look good with her skin color."  
  
"Hey!" said Arora.   
  
"I was kidding sweetie," laughed Mai.   
  
"Anyways," said Serenity. "Why don't you come on out and show us what you look like in it."  
  
"All right," said Arora.  
  
A few seconds later Arora stepped out of the changing room the dress she was in did indeed look Egyptian. It was made out of white silk that wrapped around her waist and up to her chest it had long sleeves made out of thin white gauze. It had a gold belt that had black Egyptian hieroglyphics inscribed onto it. It had matching gold earrings that were symbols of the Ankh and a chocker that had the symbol of Bast. It came with a bracelet with the goddess Isis on it. The sandals that came with it were gold and its straps wrapped around her legs (I hope to have a picture of this soon).   
  
"Well," she asked them standing before them in her outfit. "What do you think?"  
  
"You look wonderful in it," said Mai.  
  
Tea just nodded her head in approval while Serenity just smiled in approval.  
  
"Now that I see you in this I am glad I didn't push you into the wedding kimono," said Tea in awe.  
  
"Thank you," said Arora smiling softly.   
  
"I wonder what Yami is looking into buying to wear for the wedding," said Tea.  
  
"Hopefully not a wedding kimono," said Mai.  
  
"Should we check?" asked Tea.  
  
The four girls looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Well duh!" they said together.  
  
"Mai you call up my cousin and check while I get out of this and buy it," said Arora going back into the dressing room.  
  
"Sure thing doll," said Mai. "Hey Bakura? Yeah what is Yami getting? Really good to know. I'm not telling what she is wearing you will have to find out later on. Bye now."  
  
"What was he asking?" asked Arora walking out of the changing room with the dress slung over her arm and the box that held the jewelry in her hand.  
  
"He wanted to know what you had brought."  
  
"Is he getting a tux?"  
  
"Yes thank God he is. Now come on ladies let's buy this and then go to lunch."  
  
"Alright," said Arora walking up to the cashier and handing them her credit card she had gotten since she started to work for Isis. "But why not stop by the museum and see if Isis wants to join us she should be on her lunch break right about now."  
  
"Sounds like a plan if you ask me," said Tea.   
  
"Yeap let's go," said Mai. "But first let's put this in the trunk of the car so nothing happens to it."  
  
After they had made the purchases the four girls left and put the dress and jewelry in the trunk before they headed toward the museum to check on Isis. Once they were there they saw in her office with Rasid.  
  
"Are we interrupting anything?" asked Arora grinning at the two.  
  
"No you aren't," said Isis fixing her blouse.  
  
"Does your brother know about this?" asked Tea.  
  
"Um not really," said Isis.  
  
"Speaking of which where is he?" asked Arora.  
  
"He is with Yami getting a tux," said Rasid.  
  
"Getting a tux what do you mean?!" asked Arora.  
  
"Simple he is one of Yami's groomsmen," said Isis.  
  
"You are serious?" asked Tea. "Have they killed each other yet?"  
  
"No Bakura, Seto, and Joey promised to keep them apart."  
  
"This should be interesting."  
  
"Don't worry about the wedding Malik promised to be on his best behavior for it."  
  
"Oh this should be interesting," muttered Tea. "Hey we were just heading out for lunch you two wanna join us?"  
  
"Sure," said Isis and Rasid.  
  
Then the six of them left and headed toward a little café for lunch.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Tell me again why I have to wear this," said Yami tugging at the collar of his tux.  
  
"Because knowing Mai she won't let Arora buy a wedding kimono," said Joey.  
  
"I hate this," muttered Yami.   
  
"It's only for a little while," said Tristian. "And after that you don't have to wear one again until the next wedding or whatever."  
  
"Which won't be for a long time," said Seto. "Since Wheeler here couldn't get a date to save his life."  
  
"Hey! Are you trying to say that females don't find me attractive?"  
  
"I am not trying to say it I am saying it!"  
  
"That's it Kaiba I am going to take you down."  
  
"Okay but not in here take him down later," said Yugi.  
  
"Look now that I have found my tux can we leave?" asked Yami coming back out of the changing room with the tux draped over his arm.   
  
"Yeah of course let's go before Wheeler and Kaiba turn each other into dog meat," muttered Bakura.  
  
"Good idea what now?" asked Yami has the guys all paid for their tuxes.  
  
"Not a damn clue," said Bakura.   
  
"By the way who was calling you?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Joey's little crush Mai," said Bakura.  
  
"Why the hell would she call you?!" demanded Joey.  
  
"She wanted to make sure that the Pharaoh wasn't getting a wedding kimono."  
  
"I see let's go to lunch," said Joey walking to the same café that the others were at that is after they put all their tuxes in their cars.  
  
Malik froze at what he saw seating at a table at the café.   
  
"Rasid!" he shouted. "What are you doing with my sister?!"  
  
"Well the boys are here," said Arora.   
  
"Yeap," muttered Isis. "And now we have to stop my brother from murdering Rasid."  
  
"Do we have to?" asked Arora sweetly.  
  
"Yes," hissed Isis.  
  
"Alright besides he is invited to the wedding," said Arora.  
  
"Um that's not the only thing," said Isis softly.  
  
Arora froze and stared at Isis before noticing the diamond ring on her hand.  
  
"You and Rasid are engaged?!" she shouted in shock.  
  
"What?!" demanded Malik freezing.  
  
"Um," said Rasid.   
  
"Okay let's all go to Isis' place before someone looses a lot of blood," said Arora jumping to her feet and clapping her hands together.  
  
The males looked at each other for several minutes before nodding.  
  
"You heard the lady," growled Malik. "Let's get going."  
  
The entire group made their way outside and piled into their cars heading for Isis' place. Once there Bakura, Yami, Seto, and Joey had to keep Malik and Marik from killing Rasid.   
  
"Look," said Joey. "You can't kill your future Brother-in-law."  
  
"Says who," growled Malik.  
  
"Says me," snapped Isis. "I am marrying him and you can't stop me."  
  
"I can if I kill him!" snapped Malik.  
  
"No you can't!" snapped Isis.  
  
"Watch me!" shouted Malik lunging again.  
  
"Really brother you are being ridiculous," said Isis.  
  
"No just over protective," muttered Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba now is really not the time!" said Tea.  
  
"When were you going to tell me you were dating Rasid?!" demanded Malik.   
  
"Um eventually," said Isis. "Look it doesn't matter now because we are already starting the wedding plans and set the date."  
  
"So you never did plan on telling me that you were dating him."  
  
"Um I did plan on telling you."  
  
"When on your honeymoon?!"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Isis!"   
  
"What?" asked Isis sweetly.  
  
"Okay," said Bakura. "Malik you gotta let it go I am letting it go that my cousin is marrying the Pharaoh."  
  
"How did she convince you to do that?" asked Malik.  
  
"I don't know but that's not the point you gotta let them make their own bad choices and learn from it."  
  
"Hey!" snapped Arora.  
  
"We can't protect them forever," said Bakura.  
  
"Good point," said Malik rubbing his chin.  
  
Isis and Arora just rolled their eyes heavenward.  
  
"Alright," said Isis. "Is everyone okay now? Does anyone else wanna kill anyone?"  
  
When no one answered she nodded and sat down.   
  
"Now what?" asked Mai.   
  
"We finish planning the wedding," said Arora.  
  
"Right," said Yami.  
  
The rest of the following weeks were used to plan the wedding and the reception. Soon Arora and Yami would be married and Isis and Malik already had a wedding present; because they had arranged for the wedding to take place on a barge in the Nile. The barge had been built to resemble a wedding barge fit for a pharaoh and his future queen. They had arranged for everyone to wear outfits similar to those they had worn or would have worn in Ancient Egypt. So that it would recreate what should have happened in Ancient Egypt all those years ago.   
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
Author's Notes: Alright I know I promised this would be the last chapter. But this chapter is getting pretty long. Any who I figured I would write one more chapter but don't worry I will give a summary of my Seto/Pernia fic.  
  
Five thousand years High Priest Seto fell in love with the High Priestess Pernia. A young woman that serves the consort of Amon Ra Mut. However what he doesn't realize is that his brother a High Priest of Set is also in love with her. When the death of the Pharaoh's mistress happens Seto finds Pernia dead in the temple of Mut with a royal dagger by her body. Driven to anger Seto challenges the Pharaoh to a Shadow Game only to loose now years later Seto hires a woman to baby sit his brother Mokuba. Who senses that this woman belongs with his brother Seto. However Noah has returned and brings with him a secret that not even Pernia knows about her family. Will it drive them apart or will Seto be able to forget what happened in Domino City and stay with the woman he loves? Because if he doesn't the past will repeat itself. 


	14. The Wedding

The Flower of Egypt II 14:   
  
The Wedding  
  
Author's Notes: My second YuGiOh fic actually my third if you count the song one I wrote. Any who this is the sequel to The Flower of Egypt; I hope everyone likes this one has much has they did the first one. I know I will! Any who don't worry I plan on making this one somewhat longer then the first by at least one chapter. Well on with the story and enjoy!  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
The wedding day was finally here and the house of Isis and house of Malik were busy with excitement. The guys were getting ready at Malik's with the promise that they would keep Malik and Marik from doing any damage to the pharaoh and vice versa. The guys were shocked and annoyed when their clothing that they had worn in Egypt was in their tux bags. All except Malik who had arranged it to happen. A helicopter would take them to where the barge was where the girls would be waiting Arora in the bottom of the boat who would be brought out by Bakura and handed over to the pharaoh. So far aside from the change of attire everything was going has planned and no mishaps were happening. Thankfully no one had shed anyone's blood since Malik and Marik had sworn to high heaven that they wouldn't kill anyone for the day and Bakura had been forced to hand over all his sharp objects which Arora hid somewhere. All in all the day was starting out to be very good.  
  
While the guys were getting ready at Malik's place the girl's were getting ready at Isis' place they too were slightly surprised at seeing clothing from their past lives though they knew very little about it. Seeing the clothes in their bride's maid's bags just gave them a feeling of wearing this would be very right. Isis would wear what she normally wore when she meet them. However they were a little more excited then the guys were.   
  
"I've got the something blue," said Mai jumping to her feet putting violets in Arora's braided hair. "Who's got the something new?"  
  
"That would be me," said Tea walking up with a box with an Egyptian hieroglyphic on it.  
  
The teenager knelt down and placed a slim anklet on Arora's right foot, the anklet had a charm of the goddess Ma'at. She then straightened up and stepped back before turning to look at the other girls.  
  
"Who has the something old?" she asked.  
  
"I do," said Isis standing up.   
  
The older woman pulled something wrapped up in a cloth from her sleeve she unwrapped it and produced a tiara fit for an Egyptian Queen. She smiled gently at the surprised look on Arora's face and chuckled when she saw that Arora was starting to remember a flashback.  
  
Flashback*****************************************************  
  
Arora lay in the pharaoh's arms, her head resting on his chest; that night it was late and they both were tired. The pharaoh had spent a good of time in meetings while Arora had spent it in training with Mai and Tea. Needless to say they were both very tired though this was the only time they could spend together that week; just laying in each other's arms at night when the rest of the kingdom was asleep. So they both pushed back sleep to be with each other to catch up on what all had happened that day.   
  
Yami ran his hand up and down her bare back, revealing in the soft skin there. Her skin had very few scars on her back they scars seemed to make her skin softer and he loved to run his fingers down them and watch her has she shivered slightly. He loved the taste of her mouth and her lips it intoxicated him whenever they kissed each other. He loved everything about her the smell and feel of her hair, from the sound of her voice when she sang and danced, to sway of her body when she danced to the beat of temple drums. He loved the soft sound of her voice as she whispered her undying love to him has sleep claimed him.  
  
Perhaps one of the best things he loved about her was the fact that he could carry on an intelligent conversation with her. Even though she had been a slave she must have been taught some things by someone in her past perhaps she wasn't always a slave. It had a common practice for father's to sleep their daughters into slavery to survive. Maybe that had been what had happened to her she had been sold into slavery because she had been too bright and her father feared it. He however was glad to have a woman that was brilliant that held his heart in her hands. He was very much in love with her and was glad to be with her.  
  
"How did the meetings go?" asked Arora her voice soft and light.  
  
"Better then I could have hoped," said Yami sighing softly.  
  
"That is good," said Arora softly.  
  
"Very," said Yami.   
  
They lay in silence for several minutes before Yami reached over Arora and opened a box.   
  
"Do you know what is in the box?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"No," said Arora. "What are you hiding beloved?"  
  
"I am hiding my gift to you," said Yami.  
  
"Gift?" asked Arora looking up at him surprised.  
  
Yami chuckled softly she always seemed surprised whenever he brought her a gift. He didn't know why she was always surprised when he presented a gift to her. It was mainly jewelry the only gift he gave her that wasn't jewelry had been Kuba; the tiger that slept on a large pillow against the wall.   
  
"What is it?" asked Arora.   
  
"Your tiara," said Yami in her ear licking it slightly.  
  
"Tiara?"  
  
"One day I will crown you has my queen; but for now you will wear this thin gold band as a mark of who it is that you belong to," said Yami softly.  
  
"And I belong to you," said Arora softly. "No one else but you."  
  
"And my heart belongs to you and no other," said Yami.   
  
He slipped the tiara on her head and kissed her gently on the mouth before once more taking her into his arms and holding her against him protectively while allowing himself to sleep lightly. If anyone tried to murder Arora he would know and be able to protect her until the guards could get to them. She was his greatest treasure and he would do all that was within his power to keep her at his side.  
  
End of Flashback_______________________________________________  
  
"Where did you find this?" asked Arora softly.  
  
"I found it in your and Yami's tomb (A/N: normally the queen would have a different tomb from her husband the pharaoh)," said Isis softly. "I think it would only be smart for you to wear this with your wedding gown. Serenity I believe you have the something borrowed?"  
  
"I do," said Serenity. "This is borrowed from my mother."  
  
Serenity took a thin piece of woven cloth from a flat box.   
  
"This was my mother's veil," said Serenity. "She let me borrow it so that you could use it for your wedding."  
  
Serenity smiled and arranged it over her hair and face.  
  
"Oh by the way," said Tea. "Look who's here!"  
  
Tea stepped back and Arora squealed in joy and wrapped her arms around Kuba.   
  
"I missed you Kuba!" said Arora happily.  
  
Kuba nudged her shoulder happily and licked her shoulder.  
  
"Alright ladies," said Isis. "We gotta get moving before the males get there come on let's go."  
  
Together the women left the house and climbed into a waiting helicopter. Once there the helicopter took them to the river barge where the wedding ceremony would take place. The Nile River started near the city of Tanta its water flowing from the Mediterranean Sea; and it is there that barge waited for them at the opening of the Nile. A minute before the males got there the women were already down below the deck.   
  
Within the hour the ceremony would begin and what should have taken place five thousand years ago would take place now.   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Yami stood there waiting for Arora, Joey was out his side, and next to him was Tristian, then Duke, then Seto, then Malik, then Marik, followed by Mokuba. Isis was in front of the red carpet waiting for the ceremony to begin Rasid stood with her; music began to play softly composed of harps, flutes, tambourines, bells, and sistrums. The other women began to file in with Mai first; she was followed by Serenity, and finally Tea. Then Bakura came into view on his arm was Arora. It would be Bakura's sign of trust to hand over his cousin to the pharaoh that he would never want to touch. However he knew that the pharaoh would never harm her and that she truly loved him.   
  
Bakura handing over his cousin was a symbol that he truly did trust the pharaoh with his cousin. He would be placing the life of his cousin in someone else's hands and he didn't want to do that; however he knew that his cousin would not be truly happy unless she was with him. So Bakura would pass his cousin on but he would keep an eye on her to make sure that no one would harm her new family. The moment he did he glared at Yami before taking his place amongst the others in between Joey and Tristian. Kuba sat down next to Arora and Yami watching the entire scene that was starting to unfold before his eyes.   
  
Isis performed the ceremony and finally announced them husband and wife. Yami lifted the veil and drew Arora into a kiss; the moment their lips meet the entire group cheered (has much as their self respect would allow); and rose petals fell from the sky raining down on the group. The gods and goddesses had shown their blessing on the group and the past wounds finally began to heal.  
  
THE END.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Okay ya'll this story is finally over now I can start working on my Seto Kaiba story. Once more here is the summary of the Seto/Pernia  
  
        Five thousand years High Priest Seto fell in love with the High Priestess Pernia. A young woman that serves the consort of Amon Ra Mut. However what he doesn't realize is that his brother a High Priest of Set is also in love with her. When the death of the Pharaoh's mistress happens Seto finds Pernia dead in the temple of Mut with a royal dagger by her body. Driven to anger Seto challenges the Pharaoh to a Shadow Game only to loose now years later Seto hires a woman to baby sit his brother Mokuba. Who senses that this woman belongs with his brother Seto. However Noah has returned and brings with him a secret that not even Pernia knows about her family. Will it drive them apart or will Seto be able to forget what happened in Domino City and stay with the woman he loves? Because if he doesn't the past will repeat itself.  
  
Let me know if you guys want me to email you when the story gets up. Also two friends of mine are writing another story I would seriously suggest checking it out. Though I should warn you the story they are writing will be very dark at times, deal with tough issues, and adult content so read the story with caution.  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
  
Luna – Thanks I will just let me know if you want me to email you when I get the first chapter is out.  
  
Daredevil – Well there is the wedding I will write a Rasid and Isis one later on that kinda intertwines with this one.  
  
Ash Night – Cool glad you like it and if you want to start getting emails about chapter updates then just leave a review. 


End file.
